Destiny's Game
by xxTwistedxDreamsxx
Summary: Harry and Hermione had overcome all the obstacles by Lord Voldemort and are now ready to settle down. But what if destiny has other plans...
1. Chapter 1: Last Goodbyes

_Author's Note: This is my second fanfiction and I hope you'll like it!_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe. I WOULD ONLY OWN IT WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!

_Chapter 1_

_Last Good-byes _

_**I**_t was finally the end of the Second Wizarding War and certainly the end of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry James Potter with the help of his loyal friends, Ronald "Ron" Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger, had finally defeated him as well as his devoted Death Eaters. Many had lost their precious lives but in the end, good still triumphed over evil.

Harry woke up early one day, a month after the war. He pulled off his covers and sat up on his bed and stretched his arms upward. He looked at the dark glossy wooden night stand beside his bed and stared at the framed picture of him and Hermione and suddenly felt himself smiling.

"I still couldn't imagine that Hermione is to be my future wife who will spend my remaining years with me until my last breath or so I hope," Harry thought at himself.

Harry and Hermione had been together since the end of their sixth year. Though many challenges had challenged them, they managed to beat them all and be together. He asked Hermione's hand in marriage weeks before and she happily agreed. They were to be married four months later.

Harry pushed his thoughts away for the moment and rose from his bed. He took his towel from his drawer and went to his bathroom to do his morning routine.

Afterwards he dressed into his office suit and he went down to his kitchen and prepared his breakfast. As much as he wanted to use his magic, he didn't want to get used to it. He sat on one of the chairs in the dining room and began nibbling his toast while he read the new issue of _Daily Prophet. _Minutes after, his watch beeped indicating that it was time for him to leave for his job as an Auror of the Ministry of Magic. His outstanding skills had him finish his training for just a year. This time, he used his magic to wash the dishes while he brushed his teeth, after which, he apparated towards his office.

There, people were already busy doing their assigned work. Harry met up with Ron who was an Auror like him.

"Harry," Ron greeted eagerly upon seeing his long-time best friend, "It's good to see you again, mate."

"Um… Ron…we just saw each other yesterday," Harry mumbled as his brows furrowed with confusion.

"Well, I was just used to waking up in the morning to see you and Hermione joking about how late I am in waking up," Ron reasoned out while the two of them laugh as they head to their offices.

"So how are you and Cho?" Harry asked still confused as to how Ron had been romantically involved with his ex-girlfriend, "When are you planning to get married?"

"I'm still not sure yet, maybe after three to four years or more. I still need to earn enough money you know?" Ron answered.

"How about Ginny, when is she getting married with Neville?" Harry asked.

"I'm not really sure but I guess one to two years after. What I'm only sure of is that she'll be married even before me," Ron jokingly replied making the two of them laugh.

The two continued walking but stopped when they saw Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted her name to catch her attention.

Hopefully it worked and Hermione turned her eyes from the papers she was reading to the person who shouted her name. Harry left Ron for a while and walked towards her.

"Hello Harry, Ron," Hermione greeted dearly before Harry kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oi! There are many people in here. That's PDA!" Ron shouted at the two disgustedly.

"PDA?" Hermione smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection. I thought of that myself," Ron stated proudly as the two of them parted from each other.

"Come on now Harry we need to go and work," Ron exclaimed as he dragged Harry by his arm, "See you later Hermione!"

"Bye Harry, bye Ron," Hermione bade as she turned to walk towards the opposite direction.

"Lunch later, Hermione, okay?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," Hermione answered.

"I can't believe you act so goofy in front of Hermione. What's weirder is that you didn't even act this way when you started fancying and courting her and you just started acting all goofy now that you're getting married!" Ron teased him as Harry blushed violently.

"W-well I-I can't s-still believe what you actually saw in Cho?!" Harry said nervously as he tried to change the subject.

"You see, the more you talked about her before the "incident" happened and the way we always secretly hang out, the way she opens up to me and trust me more than anyone, made me fall for her deeper," Ron admitted without realizing that his ears were turning maroon as they both sat down on their respective seats, "I don't know why either but it just happened. Well when we were at fifth year, I didn't exactly know that I was falling for her but when at sixth year when we were lying **under the star-studded heavens** one night, when our hands were one without us noticing, I felt peace and love like there's an energy jolt running to every part of my body. And whenever I'm always with her, it's like the world slows down and she's the only person I see. Think of it as how you feel about Hermione."

Harry was astonished at Ron's statement and suddenly fell silent. He remembered what Cho did and said just to come and made sure that Ron was alright after being poisoned on their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Let's start working Harry," Ron suggested, breaking the cold, awkward silence.

"Okay," Harry agreed, started examining the papers.

Hours passed and finally lunch had come. Harry excitedly left the office and went to Hermione, leaving Ron behind.

"See you later, Ron," Harry exclaimed before leaving.

"Hey, wait up," Ron said but was too late for Harry has left.

Harry saw Hermione walking towards him from her office.

"Hermione, I missed you," Harry said putting his hands on her waist.

"It was just hours ago when we saw each other it's not like it's been a year," Hermione joked.

"Still," Harry reasoned before kissing Hermione lightly on her lips.

"Come on, let's go and eat," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Hermione agreed as they walked towards the dining hall.

Harry led Hermione to a table and then he bought their food. He gave Hermione her food while he sat down across her and began eating as well.

"So Harry, are you ready for our flight to Australia the day after tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"I already packed my things. How about you?" Harry answered as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I too had already finished packing," Hermione replied.

"Are you definitely sure that you want to take the airplane and not just magic our way to Australia?" Harry asked once again for the twentieth time since Hermione told him that they were flying off to Australia to come pick her parents.

"I'm absolutely sure Harry," Hermione assured him, holding his hand.

"I'm just making sure," Harry muttered, smiling weakly as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Hello mates," Ron interrupted them bringing his food as he sat beside Harry, "So what did I miss?"

"You didn't miss anything Ron," Hermione answered.

"Anyways, let's stop talking and dig in," Ron exclaimed.

After lunch, the day dragged on with them doing their work and after hours of work, time finally drew for them to go back home and rest for the next day.

~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~

Two days after…

Harry woke up late since he had no work and their flight to Australia was still hours away. He again did his morning routine and dressed himself in his civilian clothes. He cooked himself an ordinary Muggle breakfast that he learned when he was still living with the Dursley's and some pumpkin juice. Harry placed his breakfast on the table while he sat on a chair. He took the new issue of _Daily Prophet _again and began reading the latest news in the Wizarding world. He set aside the paper for a while and began thinking about their flight later. A million thoughts and questions filled his mind making him as confused when they were thinking of a way to defeat Voldemort. He had a feeling that flying to Australia was a bad idea. Not only that, he also kept on thinking about his future with Hermione after their wedding. Positive questions and negative thoughts swam on his head making him feel woozy. After eating his food, he washed his dishes and went back up to his bedroom.

There, he checked his trunk again to see if he had everything he needed. Seeing that it was properly arranged the way it was the last time he checked it (which was last night before he slept), he closed the trunk and walked towards his desk. He took an old photo album that was lying on the desk and sat on a chair. He opened it and saw the first photo of him as a baby with his late parents, James and Lily Potter. He turned the page and saw him with Hermione and Ron during their first year at Hogwarts. He smiled as he remembered the good old days when they were still young. He was fully concentrated at what he was thinking enough not to notice that there was somebody behind him.

"Looking at old memories again, Harry?" the stranger said as she enveloped him in her arms.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed as he shifted his glance to Hermione's face, "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you want to see me?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"Of course I want you here, it's just I never heard you come in," Harry answered, putting the album on his bed and held Hermione's arms as he kissed her passionately in the lips.

"Well, Mr. Potter you obviously forgot that we first have to go the Burrow to tell Ron and the others that we're leaving," Hermione informed him as she released him and sat on his bed.

"Oh that was today?" Harry blankly joked.

"Why do you want to tell them tomorrow when we're already in Australia?" Hermione sarcastically asked.

"Sorry 'Mione I quite forgot," Harry admitted scratching his head.

"Come on, Harry we have to go now. Everybody will be waiting for us," she said, standing up and dragging Harry's hand.

In an instant, Harry and Hermione apparated out of Harry's house and landed at the Burrow's front door. Harry knocked on the old oak door. Ron opened the door excitedly wanting to know what his best friends would say.

"Hello mates!" Ron greeted them.

"Hey Harry, Hermione," Cho also greeted at them who walked by Ron's side.

"Hello guys," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Well come in! We can't wait for your news," Ron exclaimed, making way for the two to be able to enter.

Inside, everybody was there, seated and patiently waiting. Ron, Cho, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Neville, Luna, George, Bill and Fleur were there. Upon seeing that they had arrived, Mrs. Weasley hurriedly offered the sweet couple their seats to make them comfortable.

"As you know, I and Harry are here because we wanted to tell you all something very important," Hermione nervously began.

"So what's the big news?" Ron eagerly asked.

"Oh shut up Ron," Ginny shushed him.

"Well, Harry and I are leaving for Australia this evening. We have to pick up my parents there as well as enjoy our stay there," Hermione continued.

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Wait, how are you going to Australia?" Ginny asked.

"We're leaving via an airplane. It's a Muggle vehicle that can fly to a certain destination," Harry answered.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, why not just magic your way to Australia?" Ron questioned them.

"Because I don't want Harry and I relying to magic all the time, besides I don't want Muggles seeing us," Hermione reasoned.

"Vell I am very happy for you," Fleur happily said.

"Yes, me too," Bill agreed.

"We wish you all the love and luck," Neville and Ginny said together.

"But please do make it on time for my wedding," Ginny added.

"Oh we won't be long there. In two months we'll come back home to set our own wedding," Hermione replied, "Besides, I won't miss your wedding for the world."

"You better not," Ginny joked.

"In that case, good luck to both of you," Mrs. Weasley along with Mr. Weasley said.

"We sure will miss both of you," said Cho and Ron.

"It's not like you're not going to see us for years," Hermione sarcastically said.

"Still we will miss you," joined Luna in a dreamy voice and look in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," Harry and Hermione chorused, "For everything."

"You're forever welcome," Mrs. Weasley lovingly muttered as she embraced them both.

Everyone followed in embracing them and wishing them good luck while Mrs. Weasley prepared their lunch. When they had finally finished bidding them luck and good-byes, Ron talked to Harry while Hermione came to talk to Ginny.

"Blimey Harry, I still can't believe that you're going to Australia by means of an eyroplan?" Ron said.

"It's called airplane Ron. And yes I still can't believe it either. It's Hermione's idea. I wanted to just use magic but she insisted not to and to stick to her plan," Harry explained.

"So it's Hermione's idea?" Ron asked for reassurance while Harry just nodded as answer to his question.

"Well, it's not like Hermione at all, I mean Hermione always love magic and she always uses it. So why not just magic your way there?" Ron complained.

"I tried to tell her that millions of times already but she just ignores me and says that she'll stick to her original plan," Harry said in defence.

"Then in that case, I wish you all the luck and like what my Cho and I said earlier, we'll miss you," Ron sighed.

"Thanks mate," Harry said patting Ron's shoulder.

"W-wait, did I just hear you say, _your Cho_?" Harry asked bewilderment lingered in his face.

"Don't you believe in true love, Mr. Harry James Evans Potter?" Ron joked, faking annoyance at his friend's question.

~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*

"I am so happy for you and Harry, Hermione," Ginny said happily.

"Not as happy as I am for you and Neville. You really make such a beautiful couple and I'm so excited for your wedding. When will it be held?" Hermione asked.

"Months after yours but we're already busy preparing everything needed so when the time comes we won't have to rush things. Neville was a lot of help when it came to where the reception would be held as well as plants that would be decorating it," Ginny answered, "What I still haven't decided upon are the colours and flowers. Mother and I kept arguing about a combination of either flowers or colours. Neville told me to choose the flowers since he told me he wasn't good when it comes to them. And now I can't make up my mind. Can you help me Hermione?"

"What kind of wedding do you have in mind, romantic or classical?" Hermione asked.

Ginny paused and began to think and then finally said, "I'd have to say romantic."

"Romantic, then in my opinion the perfect colors for your wedding would be pink, lavender and white. Make the ribbons sparkle so that the colour would stand out. As for the flowers, you can sprinkle the path where the guests would be walking to get to the back of your house with light pink, red and white Rose petals. You can also sprinkle them at the seats where the guests would be seating. You can put gardenias as your hair ornament, which would look amazing on you. For your bouquet, I'm thinking of a combination of light-pink peonies, pink sweet pea, Angelique Double Dutch tulips and Fox Trot Parrot tulips. But if that's plain for you, you can always try a combination of dahlias, peonies, calla lilies and white roses. If you want to, you can put feathers in your bouquet. But of course, those are just my ideas, if you don't want them, you can always compromise," Hermione suggested.

"Wow Hermione! I never knew you were good with mixing and matching colors and flowers. I'm definitely going to choose what you suggested for me. I promise that. I'm sure that it would look as wonderful as I imagine it. Thank you so much Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you," Ginny said happily.

"You're always welcome, Gin," Hermione replied.

"Changing our topic, are you sure you really want to go to Australia without using magic? Because you can always use magic instead of flying all the way there," Ginny said worriedly.

"You know Gin, you are so like Harry. I just really want to experience flying in it again," Hermione explained.

"Suit yourself," Ginny mumbled.

"Kids, lunch is served!" Mrs. Weasley shouted interrupting their conversations.

"Yes mum," Ginny shouted back as she and Hermione walked towards the dining table.

Everybody began eating as well as busying themselves in their own conversation. After eating their lunch, Harry and Hermione bid their last farewell to their friends as well to the people who treated them as if they were their own. Ginny can't help but cry making Hermione joke that she wasn't going to see her for years or she wasn't going to die yet.

Afterwards, the two apparated back to Harry's home. Hermione left him for the mean time to see if her things were ready. Harry sat at a couch in his living room while in his hands laid the old photo album he was looking at before Hermione apparated to his home earlier that day. He turned the page to stumble upon a picture of him and Hermione when they were in their first year at Hogwarts. He got the picture, laid the album at the couch, put the picture in his wallet and ascended the spiral staircase. He made his way to his bedroom and got the framed picture that was taken recently, standing on his glossy nightstand and sat on his bed. He took the picture that he placed in his wallet and sat down on his bed. He examined both of the pictures and realized how much they had changed. In his mind he hoped that someday there would be a picture on which both of them had grown much older and more changes occurred physically. But one thing that he knew would never change, he knew that his love for her would forever last and never die.

But what he didn't know was that destiny has other things in mind…

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW!!! ___


	2. Chap 2:Everything Changes in One Night

_Author's Note: I am very sorry for not being able to update as fast as I could. My beta reader didn't respond for several weeks already so I took the liberty to check it myself. Thanks for your wonderful reviews, anyway. I also have a new story entitled "The Fleurdelunes" which I hope you'd also love._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe in any way possible. I would only own it when HELL FREEZES OVER!_

_Chapter 2_

_Everything Changes in One Night_

_**H**_arry looked outside the window and noticed the sun beginning to set. He turned his eyes to his watch which revealed to him that it was already five thirty in the evening, four more hours before their flight. He walked away from the window and climb up his bedroom to take his trunk down, but not before he double-checked if everything was in place. Though he was excited to finally go to Australia, he still had the feeling that something terrible might happen and something or someone important to him, might vanished in front of his very eyes. Harry however, managed to remove those thoughts from his mind and tried to concentrate on positive things. Once he had put his trunk down on the floor, he heard a tapping sound coming from his window. He walked closer and noticed Ron's owl, Pig. Clutched on one of the owl's claws was a scrolled parchment. He opened the window and Pig hopped towards the windowpane. Harry removed the tied parchment from its claw, straightened the parchment and began reading it and said:

_Harry,_

_You and Hermione had been really good friends with me and Ginny. You both had change our lives and brought us such wonderful memories that we would forever cherish. Anyways, before you two leave, we want to escort you two to the, as dad would say, airport for your flight later. Just tell me what time you'd have to be there and where we should pick you up._

_Good luck with your flight!_

_P.S. The cheesy lines were made by Ginny. I just wrote what she said. And don't even say that you don't need the ride because we both know you'd want a ride anyway!_

_Ron and Ginny_

Harry couldn't help to laugh at what Ron wrote. He knew it from the first sentence that the words were indeed made by Ginny. He felt happy that his friends even bothered to accompany them to the airport. He took the parchment which was lying on the table beside him and neatly ripped a small piece out of it. He got his quill and ink and wrote:

_To Ron and Ginny:_

_Thank you also for everything that you did for both of us. If you really want to you can come here at my house at seven twenty. You're such great friends. Thank you again._

_Harry_

Harry rolled the piece of parchment and tied it onto Pig's leg. When he finished, Harry watched the small gray owl fly towards the inky black sky by the pale moonlight.

~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*

Ron and Ginny continued pacing back and forth, waiting for Pig to return with Harry's response. The siblings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ginny walked towards the door to open it. She opened it and saw Neville.

"Neville?" Ginny asked in surprise as she made way for Neville to enter the house, "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just want to see you," Neville answered kissing her cheek.

"That's so sweet," Ginny said sweetly.

"Why is Ron pacing back and forth?" Neville asked seeing Ron muttering words under his breath as he paced.

"Oh, we're waiting for Ron's owl, Pig to come with Harry's response. You see we had offered to accompany them to a place called airport where they would go to reach their airplane," Ginny replied.

"Can I come with?" Neville requested.

"Sure thing," she mumbled starting to pace again with Ron.

Suddenly, Pig arrived and perched on the windowpane. Ron, Ginny and Neville came towards the owl. Since the window was already open, Ron just took the bird and untied the scrolled parchment from its leg. The three read the note and after reading, Ron exclaimed, "Seven twenty it is!"

The three finally cooled down from the waiting and they sat down on the couch.

"Don't you think that maybe this is a bad idea?" Ron mumbled shattering the silence that clouded over them for minutes.

"Why so?" Ginny asked; her hand entwined with Neville's.

"I don't know. It just somehow feels like it, you know?" Ron answered.

"Well, I'm sure nothing would happen," Neville said.

"Yeah I agree with Neville," Ginny muttered.

"Let's just hope so," Ron agreed, though not able to push his thoughts away.

~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*

Hermione was ready to leave. She had already taken a shower and was dressed in her clean Muggle clothes. She had already finished the necessary things she needed to do. Her things were ready as well. She was so excited to leave and finally go to the Land Down Under unlike her friends who have negative thoughts in their minds; her mind was things of everything positive. She had earlier received a note from Harry to be there at his house before seven twenty. Hermione looked her watch and revealed that it was seven fifteen so she took her trunk and another baggage and apparated to Harry's home.

Harry was reading _Hogwarts: A History _for no reason at all when Hermione apparated to his home. His face lightened with joy upon seeing her. Harry ran to Hermione hugged her and spun her around.

"Thank goodness you're finally here," Harry said, putting her down, "I've been so bored."

"So when are we going to leave?" Hermione asked.

"Right about…now," Harry answered looking at his watch as they heard noises made by a car outside his home.

Harry took both of their trunks while Hermione left the house. Outside, she saw Ron, Ginny and Neville who all hugged her.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"We're going to accompany you to the airport," Ginny squealed.

While the two girls chatted, Ron and Neville helped Harry with their baggage so that he could lock his home. Once they were properly placed, Neville offered to drive so Ron could talk to his best friends. Ginny sat beside Neville.

"So do you have everything you need?" Neville asked.

"Yeah Neville," Harry answered.

"Well then I guess we better get a move on," Neville said, "Hermione, can you please guide me the directions?"

"Oh don't worry about that Neville, I already modified the car so it will know the place where were going. It's practically driving itself but since we have to blend in with the Muggles, you still have to pretend that you're actually driving it," Ginny explained.

"I wanted to drive!" Neville exclaimed but eventually gave in; starting the car once more and they were out of Harry's driveway.

"So you two don't forget us when you're there, especially me," Ron joked.

"Hey!" Neville and Ginny shouted at him.

"What are we last night's meat loaf?" Ginny added, causing all of them to burst out laughing.

"Of course we won't forget you," Hermione answered.

"Yeah especially Ron's big head and gigantic ego," Harry joked.

Ron sank down on his seats while he flushed to the embarrassment.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'll give a new name for you Mr. Potter. How about I call you the _Boy-Who-Joked _or the _Joker One_ instead of Boy-Who-Lived or Chosen One," Ron sarcastically defended himself.

"Oh come on you two, it's our last time for the next four months to be seeing each other and be together so stop fighting like two five-year-old boys," Hermione shouted at the two.

"Hey Hermione thanks so much for helping us out on our wedding problems," Neville said, "Ginny told me so earlier and I'm sure that they'd make such great ideas."

"You're welcome and thank you too," Hermione said.

"Hey don't forget to write too," Ron mumbled.

"No we won't," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

"Hey, look at the two lovebirds," Ron ordered his two friends to look at Ginny and Neville.

Neville's right hand, rest on top of the gearshift while Ginny's left hand was on top of Neville's.

"Aw how sweet," Ron interfered.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"If you're going to Australia, does that mean you won't use your magic for a while?" Ginny asked when she calmed down.

"No we'll still use it just in case," Hermione answered.

"Well, sorry for breaking the conversation but we're here," Harry exclaimed upon seeing the signs **"DEPARTURE" **and **"ARRIVAL"**.

"So that's an airplane?" Ron asked pointing at one taking off.

"Apparently," Harry answered.

"Where should I park this?" Neville asked.

"You can just stop the car when we're there," Hermione replied pointing at a place where there were many cars from which the passengers came from.

Neville followed Hermione's instructions and stopped the car when they were finally there. All of them left the car to help Harry and Hermione with their trunks as well as to say good-bye.

"Remember what I said earlier okay?" Ron said as he helped Harry carry his trunk while Hermione got her smaller baggage.

"Of course we won't," Harry answered, "I practically don't want to hear you say them again anyway!"

Harry and Hermione hugged their friends before they entered the airport. When they finished, they started walking towards the entrance. Ron, Ginny and Neville watched as their friends were out of sight. Upon seeing that they had already entered, Ron hopped in the driver's seat and Neville and Ginny went inside the car. Ron ignited the car again and they zoomed out of the place.

"So that was the airport looked like," Ron uttered.

"So many Muggles, all in one place," Ginny exclaimed.

"Now what?" Ron asked, "Where should we go?"

"Depends upon you, you're the driver," Ginny answered.

"Hey guys, you know the feeling Ron had earlier, I'm starting to feel like it too," Neville said worry crossing his features.

"The feeling that you think there's something wrong going to happen?" Ron asked.

"Yes that," Neville replied.

"Oh come on you two, I'm sure nothing wrong will happen tonight," Ginny mumbled.

"Well, how do you know?" Ron asked who like Neville was worried.

"I don't. But I'm sure it's nothing that bad. Besides it's just a feeling like I said earlier. Nothing bad would happen to us and if something does, I _am_ a witch and _you_ are wizards, Ginny skeptically said.

"What if… nothing _will _happen to us but something _may _happen to Harry and Hermione," Neville nervously said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked suspiciously at Neville.

"You see an airplane by chance can crash," Neville answered.

"What by chance?" Ginny asked.

"The pilot might lose control or their might be a malfunction in the system," Neville replied.

"How do you know about all of those?" Ron questioned.

"I researched about airplanes after Harry and Hermione told us that they are going to Australia by means of an airplane," Neville said, "But that rarely happens. There's a one in a million chance for that to happen."

"Well let's just hope that it _won't_ happen," Ginny told the two boys though she too began to worry.

~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~* ~*~*~*

After going through many stages inside the airport, Harry and Hermione were already inside the airplane. A stewardess ushered them to their seats. Hermione sat beside the window while Harry sat beside her.

"We're finally here," Hermione said happily.

"Yeah we are," Harry nervously replied.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked him upon seeing him shaking and clutching on the seat handle firmly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry answered.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine," Hermione asked once more for reassurance.

"I'm fine 'Mione. I'm just nervous that's all," Harry assured her.

"If you say so," Hermione finally said.

Harry tried to compose himself and laid his head on the head rest but apparently didn't work for he was still freaking out. Hermione on the other hand, was enjoying the view from outside the window. He let out a sigh. Seconds later, a flight video appeared from the small screen in front of him instructing them what to do inside before and while the airplane is flying and what to do in case of emergency. After the video, the screen turned black and the light indicating for them to wear their seat belts lighted on.

"Hello passengers. We are now about to depart from London, United Kingdom to Sydney, Australia. Please turn off all your electronic devices. Enjoy your flight," A stewardess said cheerfully.

From the outside Hermione and Harry were able to see that they _are _moving already. Harry turned his glance away from the window and stared blankly on the small screen in front of him.

"Harry, are you sure there's nothing wrong? You're shaking and your knuckles are pale white," Hermione asked again resting her hand on Harry's.

Harry took her hand and entwined it with his. He touched the engagement ring he gave her with his thumb and said, "I'm fine really. There's nothing wrong. Just don't leave me."

"I won't leave you Harry. I never will," Hermione promised as the airplane flies on mid-air.

Harry finally calm down by the soothing touch of Hermione. He stopped shaking and his knuckles returned to their natural colour.

Minutes later a stewardess came, pushing a trolley of food and asked the lady beside Harry what she wanted to eat. When she received her food, the stewardess turned to Harry.

"Steak or chicken?" she asked him.

"Steak please," Harry politely answered as the stewardess handed him his food.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"What drink would you like, sir?" she asked again.

"Apple juice please," Harry answered.

The stewardess filled a cup with apple juice and handed it to Harry then turned to Hermione.

"Steak or chicken?" she asked again this time to Hermione.

"Chicken please," Hermione answered and with that the lady gave her the chicken meal.

"What drink would you like, ma'am?"

"Iced tea please," Hermione answered and the stewardess quickly poured iced tea in an empty glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Hermione replied.

Harry looked at his meal. There was a juicy steak with mushroom gravy, a plate of fruit salad and for dessert, a chocolate mousse topped with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. Hermione's was composed of boneless chicken in butter, a plate of vegetable salad with blue cheese dressing and for dessert, a pumpkin pie.

Knowing that Harry always loved pumpkin pie, Hermione decided to give hers to Harry.

"Here you go Harry. I know how much you love it," Hermione said handing it to him.

"No, it's yours. It's not mine," Harry said.

"I insist Harry," Hermione continued to say.

"But-," Harry was going to continue but was cut off by Hermione.

"It's okay Harry. You can have it," Hermione insisted.

"Thanks 'Mione. But if I get your pie, you should get my chocolate mousse," Harry said taking the pie and giving her the mousse.

"Deal," Hermione said.

The two started eating their meals. Harry often gives Hermione some steak while she does the same giving him some pieces of chicken. When they were finished eating their main course, they began eating their desserts. When they were finished, a stewardess took their trays.

"Harry, is it okay if I would take a nap for a while?" Hermione asked after yawning.

"Sure of course," Harry said watching Hermione turn away from him and lean on the window. Harry took her head and placed it on his shoulder instead. Hermione slept on his shoulder with a smile.

Since he wasn't feeling sleepy, Harry decided to watch a movie from the small screen.

"How long have you been married?" the old lady beside him asked him.

"Oh were not yet married ma'am," Harry politely answered, "But we will be in four months. Not to be rude ma'am but if you mind me asking, where's your husband?"

"Oh he passed away a year ago," she replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put up the subject," Harry said sadly.

"No it's alright. Anyways, when did you first meet?" she asked again.

"She's my best friend ever since I was eleven. She never left me in times of trouble," he said honestly.

"You know what they say, best friends make best lovers," she laughed.

"How long have you been married?" Harry asked.

"Fifty-three years," the old lady answered.

"I just hope our marriage will last that long," Harry said.

"Well, if you both love each other with all your hearts, I'm sure it will," the lady said before she turned away from Harry to sleep.

Still cannot sleep, Harry continued the movie he was watching, before the lady talked to him. He still can't remove the negative thoughts in his mind he thought when they first came inside the airplane.

Suddenly, the plane started rocking in a strong and different manner causing everybody who was sleeping to awake. Harry's panic rose when the lights as well started blinking. The upper compartments started to open, causing bags to fly everywhere knocking the heads of unfortunate passengers who were seating at the middle of the plane. Harry was now clutching the arm rest and Hermione's hand tighter. He was as nervous as ever even more when he faced Voldemort. The difference was when he faced Voldemort he was prepared whereas now he wasn't. Cold sweat fell down his face. He could hear screaming from everywhere in the airplane. Hermione, (who was now awake) like Harry, was also terrified of what was happening. She was shaking and breathing heavily. Oxygen masks were released and everyone started grabbing and wearing their own. All of a sudden, the right part ceiling of the plane started to spark and then the wall ripped open, sending two passengers who were seated near the window fly to space. Harry's eyes widened and his heart began to pump quickly. He didn't know that something would happen to them that bad. As much as Harry and Hermione wanted to use their magic, Hermione's wand was inside her baggage while Harry's was thrown to the middle part of the plane. He watched the third person who was sitting beside the two people who flew to the outside, started to fly off too but was delayed when he hold on to his companion who was sitting at the middle part of the plane. Since his companion wasn't wearing his seatbelt, they both flew off. People began screaming louder than before. Lights kept on blinking. Then, Harry's nightmare came to life. Their ceiling began to spark as well and in no time the wall ripped open and since Hermione's chair was weakly connected to Harry's, it got detached from it causing it to fall. Since Hermione removed her seat belt before her seat fell, Harry was able to catch her easily though he wasn't able to pull her back in for if he did, he too will fall down and his only hope was his wand.

"Hermione, hold on!" Harry shouted.

"I can't much longer!" Hermione answered.

"You have too. You promised not to leave me," Harry replied.

"I did Harry but there's no point in saving me now," Hermione reasoned.

Harry looked at Hermione. She was swinging back and forth. The wind swiftly ran to his face. He couldn't make up where they were since it was still night time. He shifted his glance to his wand which was rolling on the floor. He suddenly felt Hermione's grip to his hand loosening. He turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione hold on! Don't let go!"

"I can't Harry! I'm sorry!" Hermione replied, "You have to let go. You can't save me!"

"Yes I can and I'll do anything to do it," Harry exclaimed.

"Harry, no matter what you do, there's no way you could save me. I have to fall. Save yourself."

"I won't let you go Hermione!"

Harry felt himself being pulled to safety from falling off. He turned and saw the old lady. He then continued to reach for his wand. Suddenly, Harry felt Hermione's hand slipping until he was just holding her fingers.

"Hermione, hold on. Don't ever let go!" Harry exclaimed, "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you!"

"I love you too Harry. More than you'll ever know. But let's face it I _will_ fall! You _can't _save me!" Hermione replied.

"I have saved a lot of lives Hermione. And this is the chance I'd be able to save yours!" Harry argued.

"I'm really sorry Harry," Hermione shouted.

"Whatever you do, don't let go," Harry said before turning back to reaching for his wand.

"Good bye Harry," Hermione said but was not sure if Harry_ did_ hear her, before she finally let go of his hand and fell.

Harry noticing Hermione's hand no more in his looked down to see her falling down but with no trace of hearing her scream.

"Hermione!" Harry cried aloud.

Harry looked at his hand to find Hermione's engagement ring. He held it tight then placed it inside his pocket. Angry that he wasn't able to save her, he stomped his feet hard on the floor and punched the seat before him not even thinking of what might the person in front of him react. He tightened his fist and started to shout in pain and depression. He turned to get his wand again. He then finally said the words he should have said minutes ago.

"Accio wand!"

In no time his wand was in his hand. He went to see below but found no trace of Hermione anymore. What he didn't know was that their seat was slowly disconnecting from where it was connected. All of a sudden, their chairs both fell off. He cast a spell to remove him and the old lady from their seat belts and move the chairs from where they will fall.

"Spongify!" Harry shouted at what he presumed land so that they won't crash onto the ground.

Though it did soften up, Harry knocked his head onto the ground made by their impact. The last thing he saw was the plane exploding in mid-air before losing consciousness…

_Author's Note: In the part when Harry summoned his wand, I want to clarify things. In this story, Harry already practiced non-wand magic that's why he can summon his wand. _

_I also want to tell you that I've already finished nine chapters of this story but I'm waiting for more reviews till I update._

_Thanks for reading and please review!!! ;) _


End file.
